In Vino Veritas
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Bob avait passé une excellente soirée. Célébration de la fin d'une de leurs innombrables aventures avec ses quatre compagnons, une magnifique guerrière tombe sous son charme et au matin... Bob tombe des nues. Peut-être avait-il trop bu parce que le résultat était loin d'être ce qu'il espérait !


Disclaimer : **Aventures** ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, ce serait un beau bordel au bout d'un temps.

Ndla : Cet OS contrebalance un peu avec le précédent. Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus léger, plus long, jouant plus sur le suspense grâce à sa longueur. Longueur inhabituelle chez moi, je vous l'assure. Je suis surprise que ça ait pris tant de temps pour boucler cette histoire ! Plus court, je pense que ça aurait tout gâché.

Huuuuum que dire de plus... Bon courage ! Ce n'est pas un OS philosophe et prise de tête. J'y ai veillé, vous avez ma parole ! Pardon pour les fautes, si quelques sournoises sont restées, bien cachées.

Bon courage et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **In Vino Veritas**

 **.**

Bob avait passé une bonne nuit.

Vraiment ! Quoi de mieux qu'une soirée alcoolisée, entre amis, ses trois compagnons de voyage, et un peu de drague à droite à gauche. Rien de sérieux, rien de durable. Pas son genre pour le moment, ou plutôt, pas le temps. Cela revenait au même quand on y réfléchissait. Il était longuement resté avec Théo, Grunlek et Shinddha avant qu'une femme lui tape dans l'œil. Ils avaient pas mal parlé. Il se souvenait d'elle très vaguement, des bribes de souvenirs lui venaient alors qu'un œil brumeux s'ouvrait sur une chambre, sa chambre se souvint-il.

Froissement de draps. Il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Bob était certain de ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Il faisait assez sombre dans la chambre, la lumière ne parvenait qu'à travers les fentes des volets de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Une semi-pénombre donc. Juste assez clair pour y voir aux alentours, pas assez pour avoir des détails. Il voyait sa robe de mage par terre, jetée non loin.

Pas de doute, il avait réussi à se lever une petite pour la nuit. Et par petite il voulait dire cette magnifique et pulpeuse guerrière au sourire enjôleur, corps gracieux et aux doigts délicats. Expert sans l'ombre d'un doute.

 _Bien joué Bob ! La tête des mecs en l'apprenant !_

Il jubilait déjà, ravala un fou rire en imaginant la mine déconfite de ses compagnons, alors qu'il descendrait avec cette femme à son bras. Non mieux ! Alors qu'ils surprendraient cette beauté sortir de sa chambre en toute discrétion, le rose aux joues et les cheveux en bataille, tout en essayant de rajuster ses vêtements de la façon la plus naturelle possible, de rajuster une chausse ou un gant en espérant que personne ne la verrait. La tête de Théo, ce pudibond dès qu'une femme lui faisait du rentre-dedans…

Il imaginait tous ces gestes, empreint d'une grâce indéniable qui n'appartenait qu'à la gent féminine. Tout en écoutant les draps se mouvoir à côté de lui, son visage plongea dans l'oreiller, incapable de faire croire autrement qu'il était encore endormi. Il attendait d'elle le premier pas, ou la démarche timide hors du lit pour récupérer et enfiler ses vêtements, puis le doux grincement de la porte, à moins qu'elle ne se décide à écrire un petit mot avant de partir. Il n'était pas un rustre, il voulait lui éviter la gêne de ces lendemains de soirée.

On s'étira silencieusement à côté. Définitivement, elle était réveillée. Si elle posait sa main sur son dos, son épaule, il ne serait pas capable de réprimer un frisson. Si elle lui parlait, chuchotait un « bonjour » le plus naturellement du monde, il ne serait pas capable de l'ignorer. L'attente lui était plaisamment insupportable.

La belle se retira du lit, avec une charmante rudesse. Ne plus bouger, ne pas regretter que ses doigts de fée ne viennent se percher sur son épaule, s'enfouir dans ses longs cheveux bruns une dernière fois.

Bob regrettait de ne pas se souvenir de leur nuit. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Avait-elle été déçue ? Certes non, elle ne serait pas restée.

Froissement des vêtements qu'on rectifie, léger bruissement des cheveux qu'on remet en place. Bob mourrait d'envie de claquer des doigts pour allumer la bougie sur la table de chevet, à peine consumée.

Un genou fut posé sur le matelas. Une main assurée, plaisamment calleuse, sur l'épaule pour le secouer.

― Bob ? chuchota une voix.

Que… ? Il la connaissait cette voix ! Terriblement familière même…

― Lève-toi, fainéant, on est à la bourre. On devait partir aux aurores !

Les volets s'ouvrirent brutalement, brûlèrent l'iris du pyro-mage qui eut un gémissement de douleur et de désespoir.

― Allez, bouge !

Merde quoi ! Bob n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ça existait les hallucinations auditives non ? Mais au cliquetis de l'armure, du bouclier glissé dans le dos, le frémissement élégant de la cape, de cette aura lumineuse littéralement matérialisée par cette lumière que reflétait le métal blanc et or, aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne.

 _Théo ?!_

― Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser m'embarquer jusqu'ici, râla l'Inquisiteur. On ne va pas aller bien loin aujourd'hui, j'ai mal partout après ce qui s'est passé hier soir !

 _Non. Non. Non non non…_ _Ne me dites pas que…_

― Bon, je l'admets, on a passé une super soirée ! fit en riant le paladin. Je vais pas non plus cracher dans la soupe, c'était génial. On se refera ça de temps en temps.

 _Quoi ?! Jamais tu veux dire ! Pourquoi j'ai bu autant ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a empêché de picoler ? Ils sont tous dingue à me laisser boire plus que de raison !_

― Va falloir te décider à te lever, Bob, sinon je te sors de là, te jettes à travers la fenêtre et tant pis pour toi. Je vais voir si les autres sont déjà en bas. T'as dix minutes pour te préparer.

 _Disons que j'ai eu de la chance d'être tombé sur Théo plutôt que… sur le forgeron moustachu ou sur le poissonnier bedonnant. Ou un quelconque ivrogne. Mais… merde !_

Théo sortit de la chambre, ignorant tout du désespoir d'un certain compagnon de voyage dont toutes les illusions avaient été brisées avec fracas. N'en restait plus rien.

Pire, il n'aurait jamais imaginé… ça de son compagnon et ami !

 **…**

 _Les quatre compagnons levèrent leurs verres en l'honneur de la fin de leur aventure. Une parmi tellement d'autres, qui les avait encore un peu plus rapprochés. Une parmi tant d'autre et pourtant, à laquelle ils accordaient autant de valeurs. Ce n'était pas qu'une liste insipide. C'était leur vie qu'ils célébraient. Le soulagement d'être encore quatre._

― _On a encore réussi à s'en sortir ! Bien joué les gars ! s'exclama Bob. Vous voyez ? Tout ce passe bien… du moment qu'on m'écoute._

 _Shin s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Après une quinte de toux, il répliqua :_

― _Oui, sûr ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fini dans un puits, un couteau planté dans l'épaule._

― _Dommage collatéral, se contenta de répondre le pyro-mage._

 _Ils burent cul sec leur chopine, commanda une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Le compte ne se fit plus à partir de six. Shin ne se sentait pas très bien, la tête plongée dans ses bras croisés, Théo plus rouge qu'une fraise bien mûre, Grunlek gueulant à qui mieux mieux pour demander une autre bière._

 _Bob avait quitté leur table depuis un moment. Émergeant de la brume d'alcool enveloppant son cerveau, Théo se rappela vaguement qu'il devait surveiller le pyro-mage et se mit à balayer la salle du regard. Non, il n'était pas loin. En train de converser avec une jolie demoiselle, une guerrière, une mercenaire, peu importe, ça portait une armure qui soulignait ses formes avantageuses et ça minaudait, parfaitement sobre. Le paladin fronça les sourcils. Que Bob fasse ce qu'il voulait mais l'Inquisiteur en Théo ne pouvait pas laisser un semi-démon se constituer une progéniture. C'était son ami, d'accord, mais de là à laisser une engeance se disperser aux quatre vents, fallait pas déconner non plus._

 _Déterminé, il se leva en titubant._

 **…**

Non. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Même pendant qu'il s'habillait, durant les préparatifs de départ, alors qu'ils sortaient de la ville, pendant qu'il invoquait Brasier d'un air absent, durant les joyeuses discussions de ses amis, alors qu'ils traversaient avec prudence le pont branlant d'un fleuve. Même maintenant, cela semblait irréel. Improbable, aux yeux du pyro-mage.

Il avait passé la nuit avec Théo. Impossible de dire coucher, _brrr_ , totalement impossible ! Non pas qu'il était contre l'amour entre hommes, loin de lui cette idée. Il était demi-démon lui-même et draguait de belles humaines, il était l'illustration de la tolérance !

Qu'il soit paladin, Inquisiteur de la Lumière, ça non plus, c'était pas un problème. Théo ne serait pas son ami sinon. L'un ou l'autre serait déjà mort s'ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer à cause de ce genre de détails presque anecdotiques dans leur quotidien. Que Théo le menace de mort et qu'il prenne le parti d'en rire, c'était leur petit rituel à eux.

Non, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était que la supposition que leur relation puisse aller plus loin que ça qui l'effrayait un chouia. Pour ne pas dire le terrorisait plus que la probabilité que son cher papa démoniaque se pointe pour l'embarrasser ici et maintenant.

Petit problème : Quand aborder ce sujet avec Théo ? De quelle manière ? Il se voyait mal dire « Hey vieux, c'était génial la nuit dernière, vraiment mémorable, mais j'ai bien réfléchi et je ne suis pas intéressé. Alors ? Toujours potes ? » C'était un coup à recevoir la foudre sacrée sur le coin de sa jolie figure. Ou un coup de bouclier et, avec les victimes à l'actif de son ami paladin, il avait de bonnes chances de tomber dans le coma ou de mourir. Et Enoch n'apprécierait pas des masses de constater qu'un Inquisiteur de la Lumière avait annihilé sa progéniture.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, Bob déprimait d'heure en heure, se décomposait de minute en minute. Au point qu'il eut un violent sursaut à la pose d'une main gantée sur son épaule.

― Dis donc, Bob, l'abus d'alcool t'a coupé le sifflet ? s'enquerra le principal sujet de sa réflexion. Je retire ce que j'ai dit ce matin, tu devrais boire autant chaque soir. Ça fait du bien d'avoir la paix.

Il laissa une poignée de secondes passer, le temps que Bob le couvre mentalement d'injures, avant d'ajouter.

― Mais y a quand même des limites. On dirait presque que tu nous snobes. Je croyais que tu t'étais bien éclaté la nuit dernière !

― Si c'est pas le cas, intervint Shin, tu jouais bien la comédie.

 _Bon sang, n'en rajoute pas Shin ! Me dis pas que j'ai commencé à draguer Théo devant tout le monde et que vous en avez été témoin…_

― Laissez-le, temporisa Grunlek, il a but plus que de raison et il en assume les conséquences sans se plaindre. Une première alors ne l'enfonçons pas trop.

Malgré la manière avec laquelle c'était dites, assez ambiguë à ses yeux, Bob apprécia l'intervention de Grunlek. Il capta le regard indéchiffrable de Théo, Shin tournant la tête pour attraper un des fruits juteux d'un pommier. Ils passaient à côté d'un village qui ne devait sa subsistance que grâce à son commerce avec la ville qu'ils venaient de quitter. L'archer profita largement de ces arbres fruitiers, calant le plus de pommes possibles dans ses sacoches.

Bref, la situation allait de mal en pis. Théo se soucier de quelqu'un ? De Bob qui plus est ? C'était plus grave que ce que le pyro-mage avait imaginé.

Le soir venu, le camp dressé, Théo partit pour faire sa ronde habituelle, auréolé par la lumière de son armure, Bob décida qu'il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Est-ce que Shin et Grunlek étaient au courant ? Bob se fit un devoir de le savoir ! L'ambiguïté de la phrase de son ami nain l'avait interpellé.

Bon, il n'avait pas encore trouvé une façon d'approcher Shin sans se noyer jusqu'au cou dans la mouise, parler avec Grunlek était plus facile.

― Shin, tu pourrais aller chercher Théo ? Le ragoût est bientôt prêt, annonça l'intéressé.

Il darda un regard pesant vers l'archer.

― Et pas de blague. Rappelle toi qu'il y a un puits asséché pas loin alors fais pas l'idiot.

Shin claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé par la remarque.

― Je sais, je sais. Leçon numéro un : ne pas compter sur Théo pour se faire soigner ou sortir d'un puits. Tu me prends pour un gosse ?

Piqué au vif par le conseil de son ami, le demi-élémentaire disparut rapidement dans les bois, vite recouvert par la pénombre. Grunlek veillait sur la nourriture, jetait une bûche sous la marmite portative.

― Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler Bob ?

L'interpellé était pris sur le fait. Être aussi transparent, quelle horreur !

― Je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé exactement hier, avoua Bob.

Première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. Tout le petit discours qu'il avait préparé jusqu'ici s'était consumé, transformé en cendre et balayé. Là, maintenant, Bob se détestait. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

― Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

La jouer fine et subtile. Pour se rattraper, Bob devait la jouer fine et subtile avec Grunlek pour court-circuiter son flair.

― J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. C'est… comme quand tu penses avoir oublié un ingrédient dans ta recette et que tu t'en rends compte une fois que tu goûtes le résultat final, tu vois ?

Grunlek opina, déroulant mentalement la bobine de souvenirs jusqu'à la veille au soir, et en profita pour goûter sa préparation. Juste au cas où. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre à l'aune d'une balance invisible, à hésiter entre répondre ou avoir le cœur net sur les raisons qui motivaient la curiosité de son ami et compagnon de voyage. Bob vit une lueur maligne passer dans ses prunelles.

― Tu te souviens jusqu'où à peu près ?

― Ben… J'étais avec cette jolie guerrière, long cheveux noirs, yeux bleu marine je crois…

― Armure minimaliste, oui, je m'en souviens, l'interrompit Grunlek amusé. Hum…

 **…**

 _La main mécanique de l'ingénieur stoppa net Théo dans son élan._

― _Va pas l'embêter, bourré qu'il est, tu crois qu'il a une chance ?_

 _Le paladin se tourna à nouveau vers Bob. La guerrière jouait avec ses cheveux, accoudée au comptoir, riait à gorge déployée. Ses yeux scotchés sur le mage, le dévorant de haut en bas, elle s'approcha ostensiblement de son interlocuteur, alla jusqu'à poser une main assurée sur le bras du mage. Elle était définitivement sobre. Théo et Grunlek échangèrent un regard sidéré. Comment Bob faisait pour arriver à séduire même en étant aussi plein qu'un tonnelet de bière ?_

 _Leur attention fut détournée par un Shin ragaillardi, sa tête émergea de ses bras croisés tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Les deux compères observèrent leur ami boire le reste de sa chopine, l'empêchèrent tant bien que mal d'en reprendre une autre, celle de trop assurément. L'esprit de plus en plus lucide, Théo reprit sa surveillance assidue, laissa à Grunlek le soin de persuader Shin d'arrêter les frais._

 _Du coin de l'œil, Grunlek suivit le regard de son compagnon paladin. Sous cette jupe métallique minimaliste se découvrait de temps en temps un objet étincelant, parfaitement inidentifiable et camouflé._

 _En soi ce n'était pas inusuel, une guerrière voyageant certainement seule se devait de prendre des précautions, mais Théo et Grunlek craignaient que Bob n'ait un peu trop parlé de ses exploits d'aventuriers. Lui si attentif habituellement allait se faire avoir comme une dinde. L'inconnue en armure ne se souciait pas de son environnement, trop occupée à retenir l'attention du pyro-mage, souriait de toutes ses dents. Ce dernier, à voir les gesticulations et les mouvements incessants de ses lèvres, avait laissé dériver sa vigilance à des kilomètres de là._

― _Quel moulin à parole… grogna l'Inquisiteur. Je ne suis pas sa nourrice !_

 _Pour sa défense, lui rappela Grunlek, il était rare que Bob se laisse autant aller sur la boisson. Une fois une aventure terminée, pas pendant, et l'espace d'une seule soirée. Une seule soirée où il se transformait en ennemi public numéro un aux yeux de Théo._

― _Garde-les yeux sur lui encore deux minutes, demanda Grunlek, je vais ramener Shin dans sa chambre._

 _A la figure pâlichonne et aux yeux partis dans le vague de l'archer, c'était une bonne chose qu'il arrête les frais._

 **…**

― C'est tout ?

― Quand je suis revenu, ni toi ni Théo n'étiez là. L'inconnue non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai demandé à l'aubergiste et il m'a seulement dit que vous étiez sortis. Et que Théo avait eu un accrochage avec la guerrière.

― Tu veux dire quoi par… accrochage ?

Grunlek haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu.

― Un accrochage à la Théo, à quoi d'autre tu peux t'attendre de lui ?

Bob était encore un peu plus perdu. Comment Théo et lui avaient pu se retrouver dans un même lit après ça ? Parce que le pyro-mage se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il avait été vexé que son ami intervienne, pire, il était plus que probable qu'il s'était mis en colère après la rudesse dont avait usé Théo pour rembarrer cette magnifique créature. Il y avait eu accrochage aussi entre eux. A moins qu'il n'y ait eu réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

 _Nooooon ?!_ Bob eut un gémissement inaudible, le visage virant au rouge pivoine, en accord avec sa robe de mage. Grunlek l'observa gesticuler misérablement, interloqué. Il était passé où, le fier pyro-mage semi-démon, le Grand Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ? Une part de lui s'en amusa secrètement et félicita Théo de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

― Tout va bien Bob ?

Plop ! Bob se souvint de la présence de son ami nain. Plus rouge que jamais, il secoua ses mains de droite à gauche vigoureusement.

― Bien sûr que ça va ! Je ne sais pas trop à qui je peux demander pour le reste de l'histoire.

Le sourcil de Grunlek flirta à nouveau vers les hauteurs.

― Pourquoi pas à Théo directement ? Il n'avait pas tant bu que ça, la preuve !

Oui, le pyro-mage n'avait pas de doute. Pas besoin de boire pour qu'il invective innocents, femmes et enfants de tous les horizons et de toutes les races, sans distinction aucune.

― Pour qu'on se dispute à nouveau sur la façon dont il a parlé à cette sublime guerrière ? Hors de question ! s'écria Bob. Tu le connais mieux que Shin et moi réunis, Grunlek.

Bonne explication, parfaitement plausible. Le nain admettait volontiers le fait qu'il côtoyait le paladin depuis plus longtemps que le reste de l'équipe, et que Théo était plutôt quelqu'un qui suivait ses premières décisions, sans trouver utile d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Il ne faisait pas dans la subtilité non plus.

― Peut-être que Shin…

― Shin ?! Tu ne viens pas de me dire que tu l'avais envoyé dans sa chambre ?

― Bob, tu me déçois. Tu crois que quand Théo, toi ou moi l'envoyons au lit, il y reste ? Il va faire un tour au-dehors pour prendre l'air, se balader sur le toit des maisons, passer dans la forêt d'à côté… Ce genre de trucs. On peut rien y faire, faut que jeunesse se passe.

― Tu dis ça comme si tu avais l'âge d'être à la retraite.

― J'ai surtout passé l'âge de faire n'importe quoi une fois la nuit tombée.

Un regard lourd de reproche se dirigea vers Bob. Grunlek n'était pas dupe au point de gober les explications de son ami. Son flair le guidait vers la vérité. _Et merde ! Abandon de la mission, vite !_ Bob s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour faire changer le sujet de la conversation, Théo apparut, d'abord la lumière sacrée de son armure en réalité, et trancha net dans leur conversation.

― Où est Shin ?

Un silence le cueillit. Las, Théo fit demi-tour. La faim le poussait à écourter la "balade" du demi-élémentaire.

― Le temps de passer au puits et je reviens. Avec Shin ou ce qu'il en reste.

― Un bloc congelé donc, ça marche !

― Je t'accompagne, Théo ! clama Bob. S'il s'est encore loupé, le plus tôt on le décongèle, de meilleure humeur il sera.

Le paladin n'y voyait aucune objection. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Bob trottina pour le rattraper, remarquant le pas rapide qu'avait soudainement adopté l'Inquisiteur. Il lutta contre l'envie de retrousser sa robe de mage, ménageant sa dignité de semi-démon, et arriver à la hauteur de son ami il ne put que légèrement ralentir. Sa robe de mage ne lui permettait pas d'avoir le même pas allongé que le paladin.

― Théo, tu peux réduire l'allure ? Je vais finir par me casser la figure et c'est deux corps inconscients que tu auras à traîner.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Aucune réponse, à peine un hochement de tête dans sa direction. Théo n'avait jamais été très loquace, mais là, c'était critique. Le silence se fit, brisé par les sons métalliques de l'armure et les bruits sylvestres.

― Je te suis, je sais plus trop où se trouve le puits, se hasarda à dire Bob.

― J'y suis passé pendant la ronde, ce n'est pas très loin.

Le minimum. La sécheresse de la réponse le prit au dépourvu. Il décida de crever une partie de l'abcès. Cette raideur dans le comportement de Théo n'était pas naturelle. Tant pis s'ils s'engageaient sur un terrain où Bob ne voulait pas trop aller sans le témoignage de Shinddha.

― Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Théo se retourna vers lui, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

― C'est à toi que cette question doit être posée. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'adresser la parole. Tu m'as pas adressé un mot depuis hier soir.

Heu… Quequoi ?! Bob ne l'avait pas envoyé paître tout à l'heure, en tout cas, il n'avait pas voulu donner cette signification à son silence. Il aurait bien répondu si Théo n'avait pas coupé court à ces prémices balbutiants de conversation.

― Décidément Shin, tu es maudit, y a pas de doute là-dessus !

― Oh ça va hein ! Sortez-moi de là, le lierre va pas tenir éternellement !

Le soulagement de Théo était visible. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête. Comme d'habitude. Il tira un Shin à moitié congelé hors du puits et Bob s'empressa de réchauffer le demi-élémentaire à feu doux. Une fois cuit, les trois compères retournèrent dans le camp de fortune, Shin derrière pour éviter les probables coups d'œil amusés et complices entre le paladin et le pyro-mage. Coups d'œil que seul Bob asséna, à la grande surprise du concerné.

Théo était déterminé à l'éviter, buté qu'il était dans sa conviction que son ami mage était fâché.

Allons bon, par les Enfers, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé au-dehors de cette foutue taverne ?

Bob attendit, puisant dans ce qui lui restait de patience, le bon moment pour parler avec Shin. Au tour de garde de ce dernier, alors qu'il alla se percher à un arbre comme il en avait la manie, le semi-démon s'extirpa de sa couchette, veilla que ni Grunlek, ni Théo n'était réveillé par le doux et discret crépitement du feu. Bob avait insisté durant la mise en place des tours de garde, c'était lui qui succéderait à Shin afin d'avoir un prétexte supplémentaire pour être debout à une heure aussi tardive. Bien mal lui en avait pris d'ailleurs, car Grunlek avait prévu qu'il passe après Théo. Un mauvais point supplémentaire à ajouter à cette liste qui s'allongeait considérablement.

― Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu venir ?

La voix, cette soie liquide, de Shin sortit Bob de sa réflexion à temps.

― Oh Shin, quelle surprise ! ironisa le pyro-mage. Tu n'es pas retourné au fond du puits ?

Cela pouvait, mine de rien, avoir l'air d'être une mauvaise stratégie. Pourtant, après avoir pensé à de multiples moyens d'engager la conversation, il avait trouvé que celle-ci était la plus appropriée. Il devait être encore plus vigilant avec Shin qu'avec Grunlek. Il était le moins bavard et le plus observateur.

―Tss… Qu'est-ce que me veux monsieur le cynophobe* ?

― T'es pas le mieux placé pour en parler enfin… J'me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé la veille au soir après que Théo et moi sommes sorties, Grunlek m'a dit que tu te baladais la nuit alors…

Rejeter la faute sur leur ami nain, c'était moche, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

― J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, expliqua succinctement l'archer.

 **...**

 _Shin ouvrit la fenêtre d'un air triomphal. Ha ! Si Grunlek croyait pouvoir le prendre pour un gamin impunément seulement parce qu'il était l'aîné des quatre, il se trompait lourdement !_

 _Vacillant sous l'effet de l'alcool, il sauta du bord de la fenêtre et se rattrapa in extremis à l'une des plus hautes branches de l'arbre face à lui, la serrant des deux mains, le cœur affolé. Oups, c'était peut-être mauvaise idée tout compte fait !_

 _Il battit des jambes dans le vide, fâché contre lui-même, se hissa sur la branche non sans difficulté. Les bras tendus pour se stabiliser, il s'apprêtait à sauter à bas lorsque des éclats de voix non loin de l'entrée de la taverne se firent entendre._

― _Bob, va pas te paumer dans la ville, bourré comme t'es, tu vas nous la cramer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour Shin de tomber dans un puits !_

 _Sympathique. Le demi-élémentaire le gardait dans un coin de sa tête. C'est fou ce que les amis peuvent avoir confiance en vous après seulement quelques rencontres malheureuses ! Shin se redressa, caché par le feuillage du sapin, entrevoyant Théo et Bob. Il se fit plus intéressé. Les disputes entre ces deux là étaient épiques, impossible de les prendre au sérieux tant cela pouvait tourner au caricatural._

― _Je suis majeur et vacciné, ton aîné qui plus est, alors va pas me faire chier et fiche-moi la paix, foutu paladin de mes deux !_

 _Oh, Bob devenait suicidaire une fois soûle. L'esprit de Théo était plus que clair et pourtant son visage ne trahissait qu'une contrariété mineure. Shin la plaçait facile à 3 sur une échelle de 1 à 10. Un étant l'agacement passager – Lumière refusant à avancer ou un des plats farfelus typiquement nain de Grunlek – et dix étant la fureur divine digne de l'Inquisiteur qu'il était._

― _Bob, ma mission est de t'avoir à l'œil alors retourne dans cette putain de taverne et va te coucher._

― _Apprends d'abord les bonnes manières ! On ne parle pas à une femme comme tu l'as fait. Reviens me parler quand ce sera le cas._

… _D'accord, Bob commençait à perdre un peu les pédales, à moins que Shin n'ait loupé un épisode. Théo ne s'en démonta pas._

― _Par mes aïeux, ce que tu peux me fatiguer Bob. C'était évident qu'elle comptait te dépouiller une fois vous deux arrivés dans ta chambre. Voir peut-être te tuer et là, maintenant, j'avoue que ça ne m'aurait pas gêné, emmerdeur que tu es !_

 _Shin détecta une certaine satisfaction mauvaise, ordinaire chez Théo, donc rien d'inhabituel._

― _Pfff, t'es jaloux et puis c'est tout._

 _Ce silence… Ce silence… La qualité de ce silence, Shin aurait pu en parler longuement. Le temps avait paru s'être suspendu. Le demi-élémentaire se prépara à voir le meurtre de son ami pyro-mage dans quelques instants. Il ne voyait plus le visage de Théo mais il en aurait parié sa chemise, la colère avait sauté les échelons pour atteindre le dixième et dernier._

― _T'es fatigué et t'es soûl, disons que t'en a terminé avec ton petit spectacle. Je vais te guider jusqu'à ta chambre._

 _Le ton résolu n'était pas ce à quoi Shin, et certainement Bob, s'attendait. Bon, adieu la chemise. Sous le regard sidéré de Shin, Théo passa le bras du Bob vacillant autour de ses épaules, une main sous l'aisselle pour le maintenir debout et ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement._

 **...**

Ben ça alors !

Le matin venu, Bob n'en revenait toujours pas.

Le récit de Shin rajoutait des morceaux au puzzle mais le Théo que ses deux compagnons lui avaient décrit comme étant parfaitement conscient de tous ses faits et gestes, des paroles maîtrisées, pour autant qu'on puisse dire ça de Théo.

Le semi-démon était complètement paumé. Shin ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre. « Je ne suis pas allé regarder, je ne suis pas un voyeur non plus… Et puis les rideaux étaient tirés. » lui avait lancé Shin, le rouge aux pommettes jusqu'à virer au cramoisie.

Bob n'avait pris de petit-déjeuner. Il s'était contenter de se balader dans la forêt puis s'était assis sur le premier rocher venu. Soupirant régulièrement, les coudes plantés à ses genoux, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, le regard dans le vague, le pyro-mage ne savait ni le pourquoi du comment du quand d'où.

Comment avaient-ils pu passé du « tu me soûle crétin de paladin ! ― Tu m'emmerdes tout autant, satané demi-démon ! » à « Super soirée, on se refera ça quand tu veux ! ». Le seul qui avait la réponse, toutes les pièces du puzzle, c'était le concerné. Il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie de parler de ça avec lui. Avec personne d'autres non plus.

Mais si tout ne dépendait que de lui, la vie aurait été autrement plus simple.

― Je crois que tu me ferais chier jusqu'au bout, satané pyro-mage ! Faudra que je sois mort pour avoir la paix.

Aucune réaction notable de la part de son ami. Pas grave, Théo n'en était pas désarçonné pour si peu. Le reste allait le faire réagir. Pour sûr.

― Alors comme ça, on tape la discute avec Grunlek et Shin mais moi, pas un mot. C'est sympa, moi, j'avais la réponse à toutes tes questions.

― Gnagnagna, monsieur l'Inquisiteur se la ramène après ce qui s'est passé à la taverne ! Il se la pète parce qu'il se croit le plus fort, supérieur à tout le monde !

― Ah parce que c'est pas le cas ?

Le rire de Théo retentit à travers la clairière, fit monter le rouge aux joues de Bob qui s'en offusqua, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et serrant ses poings pour contenir son envie de carboniser son compagnon paladin. Celui-ci lui asséna un coup de poing viril dans l'épaule de son ami mage.

― Il ne s'est rien passé, t'es complètement con ou quoi ? Je t'ai ramené à la chambre, tu t'es accroché à moi, j'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser du pot de colle que t'es et j'ai dû dormir avec toi. L'horreur quoi. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant ramène-toi, Grunlek et Shin vont tout dévorer et je t'en tiendrais pour responsable si je meurs de faim.

Bob sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules, et de son cœur par-dessus le marché. Il eut un sourire.

Soudain, un doute le saisit, Théo repartant déjà vers le camp.

― Ce que tu dis n'est pas logique… T'avais plus ton armure et j'avais plus ma robe, pourquoi… ?

Il comprit. Au rictus narquois de Théo dont le fou rire commençait à poindre. Les yeux ronds, Bob venait de recomposer toutes les pièces du puzzle.

― Tout ça, c'était du flan ! Une farce ! Tu t'es joué de moi exprès ?!

― Tu devrais voir ta tête, ça n'a pas de prix ! s'exclama Théo, espiègle. Tu te prends tout le temps la tête, pour une fois que je pouvais en rire !

Le niveau de colère du pyro-mage était indescriptible. Sur une échelle de un à dix… Cent, à tout casser. Théo piqua un sprint vers le camp, de plus en plus hilare, alors qu'apparaissait déjà des flammes léchant les paumes de son compagnon mage.

De leur côté, Shin et Grunlek ne virent d'une immense colonne de feu jaillirent du cœur de la forêt ainsi qu'un cri, d'une rage incommensurable, indéfinissable.

― JE TE TUERAI THEO !

Shin poussa un soupir et éteignit le feu sous la marmite portative.

― Je crois que Bob a pigé, fit observer le demi-élémentaire d'un ton las, Grun, remballons nos affaires avant que le feu prenne et ne rase toute la forêt.

C'est ce que faisait l'ingénieur nain, dardant un coup d'œil noir vers le feu qui s'élevait vers le ciel. Toute cette nourriture à délaisser, quel gâchis !

― Il en aura mis du temps.

 **...**

― _T'es sûr de toi Théo ? Je ne sais pas si l'environnement va supporter la colère de Bob quand il aura saisi ton petit manège._

― _Ça lui fera les pieds à cet idiot, se récria le paladin en se frottant les mains, ras-le-bol qu'il nous donne des ordres en prenant ses airs de petit chef ! De toute façon, je le ferai avec ou sans votre collaboration. Vous êtes avec moi les gars ?_

 _Shin et Grunlek s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Pourquoi pas après tout ? C'est vrai que Bob était pénible avec ses prises de tête à répétition, ses ordres et son côté donneur de leçons._

 _Un signe de tête entendu._

 _Le plan pouvait être exécuté dès maintenant._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Peur des chiens

C'est la fin de cet OS ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude faire aussi long, ne vous en faites pas. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas prévu de faire autant de pages (près de 12 pages word, j'ai battu mon record !). Il devient évident que je suis partisane du Thelthazar, j'ai même laissé quelques indices ambiguës.

Après, les flash back peuvent paraître bizarre quand on a lu le dernier cependant il faut se rappeler que c'est la version subjective que donne Grunlek puis Shin à Bob. Ils sont dans la combine, forcément, ils vont l'induire en erreur !

Pourquoi comme titre "Dans le vin la vérité" ? Et bien, je voulais prendre cette locution latin à contre-pied. Bob s'est fait piégé à cause de l'alcool.

Bien, je m'arrête là, merci d'avoir tout lu **―** parce que vous avez tout lu n'est-ce pas ? ― et merci de laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ou/et que vous avez apprécié cet OS.

A la prochaine !


End file.
